<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Distance by tigersharktimes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123417">Distance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigersharktimes/pseuds/tigersharktimes'>tigersharktimes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Breaking the Ice [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CSI: Crime Scene Investigation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Denial, Desire, Feelings, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mutual Pining, Revised Version, Suspicions, Wet Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:08:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigersharktimes/pseuds/tigersharktimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grissom keeps his distance to Greg.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gil Grissom/Greg Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Breaking the Ice [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Distance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Greg woke up late, entangled in his blanket, a sticky sensation on his belly. <i>Yeah, sure.</i> He had come in his sleep. His heart was still racing, his balls tingled. He closed his eyes shut again, trying to hold on to the glorious dream that had made him come. Oh boy. Brainiac Grissom, giving him a special lesson - with his mind-blowing mouth.<br/><br/>Just a dream, yes, a wonderful, tasty dream, though only just another dream. He moaned and wrapped himself into the blanket to doze for a minute, savoring the pleasures. Though the dream was already fading and gave way to disappointment. <i>Come on. Don't let yourself go. Get up! Wash up!</i> He dragged himself to the bathroom to get ready for work. <i>Gee! I don't feel like going to work. I don't think I can handle facing him today.</i><br/><br/>He pouted at his reflection in the mirror. Those dreams about Grissom made him wake up hot and horny every day for weeks now. He couldn't focus on work. Yeah, sure, he had a crush on Grissom since the first time he had seen him, but now his feelings had become unbearable. The fall into reality after every dream made him yet unhappier and lonelier. <i>You will never be with Grissom. Pursue a man who's into you. Oh yeah? And who's that?</i> Right. He splashed his face with cold water. <i>Don't sulk! Be a man and hang in there!</i><br/><br/></p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Gil couldn't cope with these crazy dreams anymore. Every day, he was haunted by the same images. Greg Sanders dancing through the lab, wearing a stunning smile. <i>Boom!</i> Greg lies on the floor and catching fire he's shaking fiercely.<br/><br/>A vision far from erotic and still Gil woke up each day more aroused than the day before. It was pleasure and pain at the same time. Yeah, well, Greg was not only a co-worker, but a subordinate, a man almost twenty years younger than him. Rather a crazy boy than a man. Too young, too cute, and too eccentric.<br/><br/>Why can't you quit dreaming about him then? Gil put his face into the pillow and tried to repress the excitement in his groin. As always, he tried without success. Embracing his horniness, he turned on his back, sliding his hand down to his hard aching cock and started to relieve himself. After only two minutes fantasizing about Greg's attractive hands and sensual lips, he came to a sweet and satisfying release. <i>Christ!</i><br/><br/></p>
<p>******</p>
<p>"Evening, Grissom!" Catherine cheered. "What's up? You're looking spent. Haven't you slept well?"<br/><br/>"I don't know what you're talking about, Catherine," Gil grumbled. "I slept just fine." He turned his back on her and the team and checked some files. He couldn't focus though, uneasy that Greg would arrive any second, spreading joy around. <i>So what? Just-</i><br/><br/>"Hey! Is this the place for murder mystery puzzles?" Greg called out, bursting into the room, raising cheers and laughter.<br/><br/><i>-stay cool and keep him at arm's length.</i> Gil turned around and reveled in the sight of the bright colored shirt and funny haircut of his inappropriate crush. Oh, come on... That's nothing to get excited about, just Greg in his usual outfit.  Well, except for the shadows under the brown eyes. <i>Isn't he better still? Is the explosion still haunting him? I'm sure his hands aren't shaking anymore. What is it then?</i><br/><br/>Greg returned the look, unblinking, and then his lips twitched. A smile spread over his face and reached his eyes, lighting them up.<br/><br/><i>Okay. Enough already. Time to do some work.</i> Gil looked the other way, and in a more than usual businesslike voice, he assigned the team to the new cases. When the team was discussing the details, Gil scrammed to his office. <i>As little contact as necessary. That's the way to handle this properly. Right. Out of sight, out of mind.</i><br/><br/>Everybody but Greg missed his hasty retreat.<br/><br/></p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Greg sat down at his desk and sulked over the latest event. Released from the hospital, he had kept the memory of a nice and warm-hearted Grissom in mind, which was the best medicine to make him feel better. For a spell Grissom had been nicer to him than ever. Greg loved to be around him and had lost a bit of his jumpiness. But Grissom changed back quickly. Now he behaved even more reserved than in former years of their acquaintance. Greg didn't understand why and what he had done wrong.<br/><br/>Recently he had asked Grissom about the present situation concerning his hearing-problem. Grissom's wordless reply was a killing glance. <i>Holy shit! Hard to believe that this was the same guy who had watched over him sleep at the hospital.</i><br/><br/>Shortly after the rebuff some rumors were afloat in the lab that Grissom had had a surgery. Successful or not Greg couldn't say, and he didn't dare to ask Grissom once more, or least of all anyone else about it. He wouldn't betray Grissom's trust no matter how he treated him. <i>Jeez! What did I expect? A hug, daily chitchats in the break room, or even a date? Come on. It's Grissom for god's sake. He doesn't have feelings for anybody, particularly not for me, the lab boy. Am I really sulking  about him ignoring me? I don't even believe he's gay, do I? Yeah, but I can't know for sure because Grissom is a closed book in general.</i> He buried his face in his hands. <i>Enough now! Forget about him! Life goes on. You'll see Grissom every day. Enough time to adore him. That's all you get! No matter what Michael had implied.</i><br/><br/></p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Well. Greg was mistaken. He didn't see or talked to Grissom every day. For weeks, Grissom avoided coming to the lab. Only Catherine, Sara, Warrick, or Nick brought him the samples and took the results. Greg's disappointment about his unsatisfied desire turned into rage. He shouted at teammates without reason and stopped joking around. He even sneaked out of doing overtime or stretched his breaktimes. He hoped someone would be a snitch and tell Grissom, and then Grissom had to deal with him. He hoped in vain. Grissom didn't sweep in and gave him a piece of his mind. <i>Gah! Yet another unfulfilled fantasy.</i><br/><br/>Though Nick was confronting him. "What's the matter, buddy? Anything on your mind?"<br/><br/>"Nothing much. Why are you asking?"<br/><br/>"I know the accident in the lab was hard for you, but lately, you're behaving strange."<br/><br/>"Oh yeah?" Greg snarled, moving a few test tubes around. "What are you playing at?"<br/><br/>"I have the feeling you don't care anymore. Neither about work nor about your friends."<br/><br/>"As if! I just learned my lesson. No one appreciates if I work my ass off. I do what is necessary and then I leave for home. <i>Comprende</i>?"<br/><br/>"Hey, man. Chill! I just care about you."<br/><br/>"All right!" Greg shoved the test tubes into a drawer. "No need to worry though. I'm fine."<br/><br/>"Sure!" Nick left the lab, but stopped in the hallway, chewing on his lip. <i>What now, huh? He's not fine, he's pissed. </i><br/><br/></p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Eventually Nick went to Catherine. She was a good judge in many matters.<br/><br/>Right. She was even ahead of the matter. "Sure, I noticed his changed attitude. It's hard to ignore. I even know what caused it." She and Nick exchanged a meaningful look.<br/><br/>"It's because of Grissom, isn't it?" Nick forestalled her.<br/><br/>Catherine looked surprised. "You're a clever boy, Nicky, a true CSI. Grissom would be proud of you. Well, maybe he won't in this case."<br/><br/>Nick shrugged. "That wasn't a brainteaser. Impossible to overlook that Grissom never visits Greg's lab anymore. He always sends us to get the results."<br/><br/>Catherine nodded. "Grissom's appreciation is most important to Greg and kept him going from day one. The pivotal question is why Greg had lost his daily boost."<br/><br/>"Maybe Greg was too smart and Grissom was fed up with his games."<br/><br/>"Nah. Never. Grissom likes Greg's way of showing off. He believes it's his secret, but he could never fool me."<br/><br/>Nick laughed. "I won't pass it on. What else could it be then? Any ideas?"<br/><br/>Catherine sighed. "I can only guess, but I have to be sensitive to say anything in this matter. We're talking about Grissom here, who has the highest fences in the whole country."<br/><br/>"Yeah, that's right. So, what we're gonna do?"<br/><br/>"Let me think about it. I need to find the right moment to talk to Grissom without getting his infamous <i>It's none of your business</i> look."<br/><br/>"Oh, that look. Yeah, let's not go there," Nick agreed, glad he had found an ally to solve the puzzle of Greg's bad mood. Easygoing he and Catherine walked out of the locker room and down the hallway. They were in such a good mood people spread the rumor they were having a secret affaire.<br/><br/><i>They are off the mark</i>, Gil thought, hearing about the nonsense. <i>Yet convenient, isn't it?</i> For a split second his eyes flickered to the lab where Greg was busy labelling test tubes, but then he moved on to pursue his daily chores. <i>Keeps people from paying attention to my affairs.</i></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>